Harley
by Tina Granger1
Summary: ELE AMAVA A VELOCIDADE, ENQUANTO ELA TINHA PAVOR... ELE LEMBRAVA DE TODO O PAVOR DE VIVER ENCARCERADO ENQUANTO ELA NÃO TINHA LEMBRANÇAS...


Capitulo 01

O carro andava velozmente, embora chovesse forte. A passageira dele, dormia profundamente pelo efeito dos remédios que havia tomado antes do jantar, como pela confiança que tinha no motorista que a levava em segurança, coisa que não acontecia.

O homem que dirigia, após os primeiros quilômetros de direção, decidira que chegar o mais rápido possível, era a prioridade... Esperara ela adormecer, coisa que demorara pouco tempo, antes de pisar com vontade no pedal da velocidade, pois sabia que ela iria reclamar se soubesse que planejava botar velocidade no carro.

Ele não contava, com uma curva mais fechada, que o freio não fosse tão eficiente, quanto achava que fosse. O carro rodando, foi em direção a uma arvore, batendo antes que ele engolisse o grito que soltou. Em menos de um minuto, ele estava morto.

A passageira não chegou a acordar naquele momento.

 _Seis anos depois_

A jovem respirou fundo antes de entrar na sala. Os cabelos castanhos estavam presos em uma trança, com a parte da frente bem frouxa... O cabelo preso dava destaque aos longos brincos que usava. Os óculos de grau, estavam empurrados firmemente contra a testa. A franja precisava ser cortada urgentemente, quase passando pelas sobrancelhas.

Os olhos escuros estavam um tanto quanto apreensivos, em especial quando viu o belo espécime a sua frente. Piscou ligeiramente, antes de engolir um palavrão. Cruzara desde os portões com vários homens como esse cada um mais gostoso que o outro. E o espécime a sua frente era material de primeira qualidade.

\- Serena Cavendish? – ele levantou-se estendendo a mão.

\- Sim. – ela não sabia como, mas conseguiu sair do estado ligeiramente entorpecido que estava. Apertou a mão dele, quando um brilho breve chamou sua atenção. Uma aliança, o que a fez soltar um suspiro de alivio.

\- Sou Slade North. Algum problema?

\- Apenas a tensão de uma entrevista. – ela sorriu, antes de tirar a mão, sentindo-se tremer. Os dados estavam lançados, como diria alguém que ela havia conhecido.

\- Sente-se, por favor. – ele ofereceu a cadeira. Ao sentar-se, ela notou que ele passou a encarar a pasta que tinha a sua frente. O leve tremor de suas mãos passou, pois sabia que pelo menos no quesito elegância ela estava aprovada. Apertou levemente a alça da bolsa marrom em forma de pasta, que colocou ao lado da cadeira.

A calça jeans escura, não era grudada nos quadris, mas não pendia frouxamente... A camisa azul royal, com as mangas até o cotovelo não estava amassada. O anel que ela tinha desde que se lembrava, no modelo de uma aliança com um pequeno diamante fazia o par com os brincos longos, que tinham um pequeno ponto de luz em suas extremidades. Não utilizava nenhuma maquiagem.

\- Pelo seu currículo, juro que fiquei curioso, senhorita Cavendish. Uma vez que está empregada, no mesmo emprego á cinco anos, com possibilidade de crescimento, por qual razão a senhorita deseja uma vaga de emprego na cidade, embora próxima? Pelo que conversamos com os seus colegas, é uma das melhores auxiliares do seu restaurante.

\- Espero que tenha senso de humor, senhor North.

\- Senso de humor é o que não me falta. – ele abriu um largo sorriso. Serena puxou o ar novamente, antes de começar a falar. O NE ficava ainda mais gostoso daquele jeito!

\- Como o senhor observou, estou trabalhando a cinco anos no mesmo restaurante. Tenho na quarta feira, o meu dia de folga. Há cerca de um ano e meio, não tenho muita certeza... – ela falou com o cenho franzido. – estou fazendo um curso de culinária sobre comidas exóticas. Por mais que eu tenha conversado, levado amostras não tive sucesso em implementar no cardápio habitual nem mesmo como experiência, algum dos pratos que aprendi a fazer. Quando mandei meu currículo, tive em mente fazer um teste, digamos assim, sob a supervisão da sua equipe colocar uma bancada no dia que tenho folga, conforme a aceitação tanto da direção como dos alimentados – um sorriso rápido surgiu no rosto de ambos – para quem sabe, futuramente aumentar os dias servidos... E quem sabe me dedicar somente a isso.

\- E com comidas exóticas, você tem o que em mente?

\- Para início, nada tão exótico como Witchetty grub ou então Tong zi dan, mas pensei começar com comidas exóticas mais simples.

\- E esses alimentos que você mencionou seriam o quê?

\- Ton zi dan são ovos cozidos na urina de jovens estudantes. Eles são servidos na primavera, em uma comunidade que não me recordo agora, na China. E Witchetty grub...

\- Já estou enjoado só com o primeiro prato. – Slade a interrompeu. - E essas comidas exóticas, como esse que você falou, sinceramente são nojentas.

Ela deu um meio sorriso, ao mesmo tempo que dava de ombros.

\- Algumas pessoas não pensam desse jeito. Mas também...

\- Senhorita Cavendish, eu nem preciso levar a sua ideia para alguém superior para saber a resposta.

\- Não. – ambos falaram juntos. Ela começou a rir, perante a cara de surpresa. – bem, não posso dizer que essa a resposta que estava esperando. Mas tentar não é proibido por lei, correto, senhor North?

Ela pegou a bolsa do chão.

\- Desculpe-me por ocupar o seu tempo... E se algum dia, a ONE quiser meus serviços, por favor não hesite em me chamar.

\- Está se auto dispensando?

\- Ficar aqui, por mais tempo, vai fazer com que eu ganhe o emprego? Na minha opinião não. E como bem o senhor observou, sou de outra cidade... Pelo horário, daqui a pouco o sol se põe e eu não gosto de dirigir a noite...

Ela ficou de pé, sorrindo brevemente.

\- Muito obrigada pela oportunidade, senhor North... Espero que em outra ocasião possamos ter interesses em comum, para podermos trabalhar juntos.

Um leve choque estava nos olhos dele.

\- Bem, senhorita Cavendish, devo confessar que é a entrevista de emprego mais estranha que já fiz.

E eu devo confessar que Jhonny sempre diz que esse meu jeito é que normalmente faz com que meus projetos não se concretizem. Mas para que perder tempo, persistindo em algo que é obvio que não vai dar certo? Prefiro investir em coisas realmente concretizáveis... Talvez, daqui a um tempo eu tenha que desistir de trabalhar com comidas exóticas, mas por enquanto, vou tentando, enquanto não desistir disso também.

 _Harley Harley_

Serena umedeceu os lábios, tentando não entrar em pânico quando o motor deu sinais de falhar. Conseguiu sinalizar, colocando o carro no acostamento. Estava a vinte minutos dirigindo, depois de ter despedido de Slade North e tinha ainda cerca de duas horas á frente... A noite já havia chegado.

Encarou o painel, checando o nível de combustível, que estava mais da metade cheio.

\- Bom, não é combustível... Então, o que você quer Marlon brando? Se é amor e carinho vai ter que pedir para o Jhonny porque ele é o seu dono e não eu. – Falou terminando com um suspiro. – deixe-me lembrar o que o jhonny disse que geralmente você fazia arriar... Combustível não pode ser, porque você esta até obeso com relação a isso. Velas, algum fio solto... Á quem eu quero enganar? Eu entendo de cozinha, não de carro.

Deu uma palmada com as mãos, como se estivesse rezando.

\- E a solução é: ligar para o Jhonny e ficar com a bunda grudada nesse estofamento macio até ele vir... Ou mandar aquela lagartixa oxigenada trazer um reboque. Hum... oh dúvida cruel... Acho que Jhonny merece preferência, já que eu quero que ele continue a me emprestar o carro...

Pegou o telefone da bolsa, discando rapidamente o numero de Jhonny.

\- Jhonny?

\- Não, sou eu, Mari. – uma voz feminina falou, depois de alguns instantes.

\- Mari, eu preciso que você faça o favor de entregar o telefone ao Jhonny para que ele faça um favor para mim.

\- Marlon Brando aprontou de novo?

\- Eu já mencionei que esse carro me odeia?

\- Toda vez que você põe a mão em Marlon Brando ele quebra.

\- O carro me odeia.

\- Talvez seja porque você tenha querido dar o nome de Bob Marley para ele, ao invés de Marlon Brando.

\- As inicias apenas estão invertidas. E o Jhonny?

\- Está em uma aula, com as mãos, pernas e principalmente boca ocupadas. Eu posso ligar para o Charles ir com o reboque te pegar, mas não garanto quantas horas ele vai demorar. E você nesse meio tempo, pode tentar botar as velas no lugar, como aprendemos com o Jhonny.

\- Prefiro ficar sentada aqui, observando o nascer do sol.

\- Conhecendo o Charles, provavelmente é isso que vai acontecer.

\- Eu vou direto para o trabalho. Posso tirar uma cochilada aqui mesmo.

\- Então boa soneca. Até mais.

\- Até. – Serena desligou o celular. – Esperar o Charles? Mais fácil eu ir tirar ele da cama, isso sim. Aquele velho é mais preguiçoso e dorminhoco que toda a comunidade de San Angeles junta. – Serena resmungou, ligando a lanterna do celular. – E se considerarmos que o Silvester Stalone dormiu, foi mesmo cinquenta anos no gelo, será? Eu tenho que trabalhar a partir das seis da manhã, não tenho tempo, nem paciência para ficar aqui moscando...

Destrancou o capô, antes de sair. Depois de arrumar para que o capô não caísse, inclinou-se com o celular iluminando o motor do carro. Estava tão concentrada, procurando as velas, que não escutou o ronco de uma motocicleta aproximando-se.

Gritou assustada, quando uma mão a tocou na cintura, pulando para trás, batendo em um corpo grande. Sem pestanejar, virou-se e bateu no peito de um homem, que usava um capacete escondendo o rosto.

\- A sua mãe não ensinou que assustar as pessoas pode causar um enfarto? – praticamente gritou, enquanto recuava, engolindo em seco percebendo a altura do homem.


End file.
